Purgatory
by FallenAngel1235
Summary: It was August 11th, the day my body went cold, the day I stopped breathing. Kaoru Hitachiin was murdered, cold and forgotten. When he wakes up from the eternal sleep of death, he is trapped in a place known as Purgatory. With only a child to guide him, his quest for vengeance lets him find more than he bargained for...
1. The day was August 11th

**I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. This fiction is purely fictional, and any representation of people or places is purely co incidental. Now, please enjoy. Like, always, please R &R. This is the updated edition, because I don't truly know where I was going with the last one.**

 **Chapter 1**

 _It was August the 11th when my body went cold. When the life I had led with extinguished like a flickering flame in the wind. Most people, die with some level of respect. That was the day, I didn't. The day, any pretence of my existence "is" turned into "was". That was the day my brother wailed. The day my brother pounded his fists into the tiles. The day I saw him cry._

 _That day, began like any ordinary day..._

"Kaoru," My Brother and I had always been close. I mean, we are identical twins after all. Most of the things we had, we shared together. Books, clothes, even the bed. Mother must've found it easier, though, it did give us the same identity. She used to dress us up like girls. In everything we did or ever was in, we looked exactly alike.

We were the same, pure genetically identical copies, whether we liked it or not. Perhaps, that's what made Hikaru so bitter.

"Why are you staring off today...?"

Mondays were always boring. Tedious, and unremarkable. None of the girls were ever incredible either. Most too enthralled with the acts of the Host Club to realise that we honestly didn't care about them.

"Oh, nothing Hikaru," battering my eye lashes at my other half, who gave me a small smirk in return. Oh, how he would laugh at me later, when these girls were far, far away. There were many nights we would sit up chatting, just sniggering at all those flightless chooks. Easy nights spent in each other's arms. There was no love between us, not the way the girls hoped for. In a way, we had each other like a hopeless old couple, battering each other for the petty small things in life.

Being dead, makes you miss it.

"You worry me Kaoru," Hikaru smiled warmly, our lips within a hair width of each other, "Don't scare me." His fingers brushed my chin. Caringly, loving, anyone could mistake it for anything more, "I would be dead without you."

The girls surrounding us, did their usual squeal. Enthralled by our love.

In the corner of my eye, I should've noticed that woman. Blood red lip stick smudged at the corner of her tight lips while her golden green eyes studied me like a specimen. An exquisite dress, laced with satin embroidery, hiding that knife… Easy mistakes I guess. She was like any other customer that day. Paid a little for entertainment and gained a whole lot more. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Instead, I laughed our usual gag. The forbidden love… I didn't notice when she left the room, her lips curled into a devious grin. That day, was like any other day.

That God-awful day.

"Why are we the ones who have to pack up?" Hikaru moaned for the fiftieth time that hour. The afternoon sun had half dipped under the horizon, causing streaks of orange of purple to lighten up the sky. Dusting the tables, packing away the cutlery…. Kyoya thought it was a splendid idea of free labour. Bloody cheap skate. You would think the son of a multi-billionaire could splurge a little on cleaning staff. Ha, the small petty things in life.

"As if Tamaki could've packed up this mess," I chuckled, setting a chair upside down on the table. Tamaki and Kyoya had spent that morning yelling at each other over who would do clean up. "And Hunny and Mori had their turn yesterday." It was tedious work, but it was nice just spending time with Hikaru. Most of the time, he spent trying to follow Haruhi these days.

"Couldn't Haruhi had help us?"

Shaking my head in amusement at my brother, I winked, "You could try to make it less obvious, Hikaru."

Hikaru whipped around quickly, almost knocking over one of the chairs. Red faced like a tomato, his fists clenched like clubs at his sides. I knew better than to mess with him, but it was too easy. "What less obvious?" he played coolly, licking the side of his lip.

"You like Haruhi," I giggled, raising my hands to deflect the face full of pillows thrown in my direction, "I know you do."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, yeah," I held up my hands in defeat, giving him a small smirk. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed his bag, "Oh come on Hikaru, I was kidding."

"I'm going home Kaoru, I'm bored," Hikaru headed to the door, adding to my amusement of my older brother, he gave me one more look, "You should come to."

"Yeah right," I chuckled, "Kyoya would murder us alive."

"Boil us whole."

"Feed us to his alligators."

"Slit our throats." Ha.

Hikaru gave me one long look, amusement written all over his face. I should've said something. Something to make him laugh and smile that grin we would share when...

I often wished he stayed. I do wonder whether he would've joined my fate or maybe, just maybe… this wouldn't have happened. But, like every time it has played like a broken record in my mind, he flashed a smile and declared, "I'll pay you back later little brother." And with that, he was off, slamming the door behind him.

Silence returned to the room. The bejewelled room seemed massive and enormous, causing shivers to crawl slowly up my spine. The chandelier sparkled with the evening's rays, while the shadows hung low around me. Whistling a tune to fill out the air, I returned to cleaning up the room, shaking my head with bemusement. With silence as my companion, I sat on one of the polished wooden chairs, laughing at Hikaru's stupidness.

"Your brother seems rather childish," I jumped, grabbing a fork from the table and turning around in panic, "Oh don't be scared."

Her smile. Don't ever trust a woman's smile. I instantly relaxed, I guess stupid me though. Men think they are invincible, but it is the opposite.

I didn't know where she had come from but she beamed at me, bright eyes so vivid with life and colour.

She crept towards me like a panther to its prey. I placed the fork down carefully, "I'm afraid the Host Club is over for today, if you come back tomorrow." She didn't seem that concerned however. Her gaze stripped me down to my underwear, like I was dessert. It was unnerving.

The woman sauntered straight to me, hands behind her back, gaze creeping lower. Shivers ran straight up my spine. I backed away, my hand resting on my neck, casually surveying the odd woman in front of me.

"Can I help you?"

"That you can…"

Suddenly, hands were upon me, sending me crashing towards the tiles. I struggled uselessly against the men dressed in black until…. A jolt of pain sent me plunging into the darkness.

 **End of Chapter**


	2. The heart that screamed

**This is the updated version of Purgatory. Thankyou always for your continued support and love! Please R &R**

 **Chapter 2**

Light. That's the first thing I remember when I woke up. There was so much radiance and warmth. The world around me seemed like a daze. I felt as though I just woke up for the first time in my life. My mind was foggy as I sat up. The earth was soft underneath my fingertips, the soil slipping like silt at the bottom of the sea. I glanced around confused.

Jumping up, I spun around. Unfamiliar trees were sprung around me, cascading oaks spawning far, far away from me. Green grass blades swayed slowly in the breeze. Birds chirped high above me, while woodland animals scurried around me. It was peaceful…. Where was it though?

Cold sweat began to cling to my back, the woman. She… Must've had knocked me out… But why? And why was I here? Scanning around, I couldn't see anything but trees and forests.

"Hikaru!" I shouted, my lungs seemingly heavier, "Hikaru! Where are you?"

Stumbling, I moved through the woods, clutching on to every morsel of life I could find. I shouted and screamed, scared baby birds from their nests and cried out. Everything seemed so alive, and fresh. The grass was so brightly green, the air so crisp and the melodies of the birds blended together like a symphony of noise. The forest looked so familiar, I just couldn't place where.

"He can't hear you, you know?" A voice seemed to echo through the trees, the wind picking it up like an instrument and playing its chorus, "You are in purgatory."

Panic set in, racing through my mind like a rat. "What do you mean Purgatory? Who are you?" I turned this way and that, desperately trying to find who the voice belonged to, "What do you want with me?"

The breeze tickled my cheeks, twisting this way and that. I gazed upwards to see a little girl staring back down at me. Her two jet black pig tails settling each side of her head, while a cheeky grin seemed plastered to her face. She wore a cherry blossom kimono, the long sleek edges seeming a little too big for her.

"I'm your…." The girl seemed troubled for a moment, "Seems like you have unfinished business with the living."

"The living?" I asked perplexed, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms, "But I am alive. You aren't making any sense."

For a moment, everything stood still. The girl's face dropped, anguish replacing the joyous features, "You are in Purgatory silly," The smile returned, bringing even more questions than answers. The girl hopped down, bright green eyes sparkling, "Your heart stopped beating."

"But I am alive," I pleaded with her, "There was this woman. She came into the club room; she must've dragged me here. Where am I? Hikaru!" Turning around, I glanced around, my mind reeling from the noise. Pacing my tired legs, I kept screaming for my brother, "HIKARU!"

Clucking her tongue, the little girl mumbled, "Dragged you into the middle of here? Do you honestly believe this is a forest?"

"It is a forest! Well, I was knocked out, anything could've happened. I must get back to Hikaru. He has to know I am alright."

"But you aren't alright," The girl's voice echoed.

"Yes, I am."

The girl stretched out her arm, I followed her pointer finger's direction to a small pool of crystal clear water. It glistened in the sunlight, "Look, and you will see."

"What?"

She stretched her finger further, eyes blazing with determination, "Look and you will see," The girl smirked.

Exhaling loudly, I crept towards the pool of water. It was crystal clear in the sunlight, the surface sparkling like a fish's scales. The water undisturbed by scavengers. I looked downwards. There, in the surface, was the club house with Hikaru!

"Hikaru!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, crouching near the water and inspecting it. As clear as day light, there was Hikaru. Excitement flooded my veins, but…

He was standing in the club house, tears already staining his face as… Wait, why were the police there? Why was Tamaki bawling at the top of his lungs? Why was Haruhi looking so sad? Where was Mori and Hunny? Why is Why did everyone seem so upset?

In shock, I collapsed on my butt, "What am I seeing?"

The girl is already beside me, hand on my shoulder, "I thought you would want to see the good before the bad?" The girl shrugged as my puzzled look reached her eyes

Hikaru collapsed on his knees, bottom lip quivering while tears rolled down his cheeks, "It can't be Kaoru's!" Hikaru's voice echoed with the wind, growing louder, "I never should've left him. Now, he could have run off but there was no need. Have you checked all the malls or our home or-"

"Mr Hitachiin, if you would please calm down..." there was a man… a police officer? He was pleading with my brother, a long look settled on his face, "It is only minute traces of blood but…" There was a plastic bag, flimsy but…. I felt nauseous. Inside, there was a jacket? An Ouran Highschool jacket? Stained in red…, "I am sorry, but we must continue this investigation as a homicide."

Hikaru curled his lip, his look venomous, "KAORU IS NOT DEAD! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN HIM! WE NEED TO ACT NOW SO WE CAN BRING HIM HOME!"

"Hikaru," Haruhi's voice was soft, unmoving as she placed a hand on his back. Soft fingers caressed his back as she whispered, "Everything is going to be okay. We will bring him home."

There was a saltiness in the air, of the tears people had shed. An unending feeling of terror and sadness. Longing. Agony and horror. The wind roared, as Hikaru's image hammered his fists against the tiled club room floor. Haruhi murmuring words in his ears. Hikaru shook his head, tears flowing now into waterfalls. The wind began to shriek around us while Hikaru's fists pounded the floor until finally, "It can't. It can't be." The wind barely whispered his cries.

The air began to feel stale, cold and broken. The ground shook with every tremor of Hikaru's body as the girl remained still beside me.

Hikaru looked away, biting his lip in misery as he kept shaking his head. On all fours, he curled up, closing his eyes as he sobbed and sobbed.

The image faded…

I looked at the girl, my feelings twirling inside of me, "What happened to me? Where am I? Why are you here?"

Glancing away, the girl pointed at the pond once. My eyes swooped lower.

I vomited.


End file.
